Aspects of Vegeta
by Lady Lark
Summary: All his life, Vegeta has had many titles and roles, most of them not of his own choosing. A look at Vegeta's life from Prince to Slave, from Warrior to Father. Aspects of his life, his love, his hate, and his pride. The Aspects of Vegeta. WIP
1. Aspects of Vegeta I Am

**Aspects of Vegeta**   
_By Lady Lark_

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Who am I?_**   
I am Vegeta.   
**_Who am I?_**   
I am the Prince of All Saiyajins.   
I am a slave.   
I am a killer, a warrior, a lover.   
I am a defender, a friend, a father.   
I am many things.   
_ Yet I am just one person._   
**_Who am I?_**   
I am composed of muscle, sinew and bone.   
I have a heart, a mind, a soul.   
Yet they are not mine alone.   
I share them and myself with so many others.   
_Too many others._   
**_Who am I?_**   
I am my memories.   
Too harsh and painful for one person to bear,   
_Yet I do._   
I am my past.   
Full of pain and anguish, defeat and victory, love and honor.   
I am my future.   
Uncertain and hidden,   
_Yet so full of hope._   
**_Who am I?_**   
I am myself.   
**_Who am I?_**   
I am Vegeta.   
_Nothing more._

* * *

AN: This is the very first story I wrote for the Dragonball Z Universe. At the time, I hadn't seen most of the series or read any of the manga. Most of my information came from Fanfic or Websites like Planet Namek. I have since seen all of the anime both in the original Japanese and English dub, as well as the Movies, Specials, and Sequel (GT). I have also read a good hunk of the manga. So I have a better understanding of Vegeta than I did.

I initially titled this "I Am" when I released it back in March of 2001. Since then, at least four different stories have used the title "I Am" so I deemed it better to rename it. 

I hope you enjoy it. The above poem I have left pretty much alone.


	2. Aspects of Vegeta Prince

**Aspects of Vegeta**   
**_Chapter 1 - Prince_**

* * *

In the center of an arena made up of smooth, tan tiles, Planet Vegeta's monarch trained. His movements were crisp and precise, executed with a confidence that only comes after years of blood and sweat. Hunkered down along the walls, several warriors waited patiently, each hoping to be chosen as the King's sparring partner. All eyes were on the king and the favored warrior. No one noticed the approach of a very nervous young courtier. 

The man paused in the opening, summoning every shred of his courage. It was general knowledge that to interrupt the king during his daily training regimen was the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. The courtier was torn between duty and self-preservation. He knew the news he carried was of the utmost importance, yet he did not wish to meet the fate of so many of his predecessors. Taking a deep breath, the young Saiyajin stepped into the arena. 

"Your Majesty?" The softly spoken question pierced the early morning air, shattering its tranquility. 

The King paused mid-punch and turned to regard the man kneeling by the entrance to the battlegrounds. "Speak," he growled, his face and posture indicating his displeasure with the interruption. 

"Your queen has given birth, Your Majesty," the man stated in a firm voice, belying his shaking hands. He paused briefly. "You have a son." 

The king nodded, acknowledging the messenger's words, and waved him away. However the courtier remained kneeling, waiting for the king to acknowledge him again. 

"What?" the king barked, annoyed at the continued interruption of his workout. 

"The child has been tested. The boy's power is greater than any other newborn's. The physicians think that he may be the Legendary reborn," the messenger replied. The king nodded impatiently, as if the imparted information were of no importance and motioned once more for the courtier to leave. The kneeling Saiyajin swallowed nervously but managed to find his voice to speak. "One final thing, Your Majesty, the queen . . . the queen did not survive the delivery. The physicians believe the boy was too powerful. They did everything they could but . . . " the man's voice trailed off as he saw the gathering of tears in the king's hard, dark orbs. 

The king closed his eyes and turned away from the entranceway to mask the expression of anguish that crossed his rugged features. He raised his head and stared at the red sky as if looking for something; he then shook it sadly when he could not find it. Under his breath, he murmured. "Farewell my bonded mate. May you find happiness in the Hall of Warriors." 

Turning back to the kneeling messenger, the king spoke in a harsh voice. "Tell the physicians to keep their mouths shut on pain of death to both themselves and their families. Freeza and his allies must never know of the brat's power or the real reason why the queen died," he paused, drawing in a slow breath. "Find Nappa and send him to me. As for the brat, have one of the physicians bring him here as well. Now go." 

The messenger nodded and leapt to his feet, eager to get away from the king and his potentially destructive grief. 

King Vegeta dispassionately watched the man go before turning back to the arena. Absently, he noted that the waiting warriors had all left during the interruption. It was just as well, he thought, he would have sent them away anyway. The king wanted to scream and cry, but his pride would not allow that. Slowly, he began the measured, formalized steps to one of the oldest katas known in the Saiyajin culture. As he moved his body in the graceful pattern, the monarch reached out with his mind to try to find his beloved mate. But he found nothing. 

Abruptly, he stopped partway through the kata and sank to the ground. His body was wracked by great heaving sobs, but no tears fell from his eyes. He remained that way for several minutes, clutching his arms to his body. When he regained control, the king resumed his training, picking up the kata where he had let off. His body once again exuded perfection, but his heart and soul had left him.   


* * *

Nappa strode confidently down the corridor leading to the throne room. His bald head was lifted proudly. He was an elite warrior trusted by the king and all who passed him knew of this. Nappa motioned to the set of warriors assigned to guard the entranceway with an imperious gesture; he entered the throne room and knelt before the man seated upon the throne. 

The monarch regarded the elite class warrior sadly. He was loyal, that much was certain, but his intelligence was often found lacking. The king hoped that he was making the correct choice, but knew in his heart that it was the only option he had. He needed someone to protect and guide the prince and Nappa was the best choice available. 

"Rise, Nappa." 

Nappa lumbered to his feet. "King Vegeta, why have you summoned me?" 

Suppressing his misgivings, the king spoke. "I have a duty for you. It is one of honor and prestige but also one of great responsibility. I want you to guard my son." He paused and took in the expressions of the assembled court. Most faces registered interest or approval, but a few displayed barely concealed anger and chagrin. The king noted these faces for future investigation, but continued with his proclamation. "The boy has great power and there are many who will want to exploit that. You must prevent that. You, Nappa, must teach what it is to be a Saiyajin. He is to be your charge, but he is also the Prince of Planet Vegeta. You must respect that at all times," King Vegeta decreed. "Do you agree to this?" 

Nappa looked stunned and was silent for a few moments, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I would be honored, My King. I will exceed your expectations, Majesty." He blinked for a few minutes, eyes shining. "Thank you, My King." 

The king looked at the warrior before him and nodded. "I will acknowledge the brat this afternoon. He shall be known as Vegeta in honor of the planet of his birth and of his ancestors in the Hall of Warriors. Let it be written. Let it be known. Now everyone out of my presence! I wish to be left alone with the warrior Nappa." Grumbling, the court exited the throne room; the king's guards pushed out the more persistent stragglers before exiting themselves. 

When the room had been cleared, the king allowed his shoulders to slump. "The queen died during the delivery, Nappa." The bald Saiyajin gasped. The king ignored the exclamation and continued to instruct him in the care of his charge. "I want you to tell him nothing about your daughter. Raise him to believe she died a warrior's death in battle against our enemies. It would be better. I would not have him carry that guilt. He will have enough burdens to bear without knowing his birth caused his mother's death." 

The king straightened abruptly. "I have no more time for sentimentality. I have a planet to rule and protect. Go collect your charge. You and the brat will join me here for the planet-wide announcement this afternoon." He gave the older warrior a sympathetic glance. "You may also join me at sundown on the Sacred Mount. There, I shall construct the pyre to send my mate on her journey to the Hall of Warriors. You may also bring the brat, he deserves to witness this as well." 

Nappa nodded sadly. "It shall be as you decree. But, if I can say one thing, the boy deserves to know about his mother. My daughter would have wanted her son to know her. She would want him to know about the happiness she felt for bearing your child. She would want him to know that he is a child of a true bond." 

"No, Nappa. My son must be strong. He must have no emotions. Emotions will make him vulnerable, and he must be able to withstand the depths of hell and survive unscathed. It has been speculated that he is the Legendary reborn." At the king's words, Nappa gasped again, but the king ignored him. "You know the prophecies. You have heard the histories. You know that the Legendary will suffer unspeakable agonies before ascending to the ultimate pinnacle of strength. He must be able to realize that strength, for the sake of Planet Vegeta and for himself. If he does not, then I fear what will become of him." 

Nappa looked at the king sadly. "I am sorry, My Lord. I will do as you ask." 

The king ignored the informality and nodded. "Go get your prince. There is much to be done and very little time in which to do it. It will not be long before rumors of the boy's potential shall reach the ears of our enemies."   


* * *

_(Five Years Later)_

"You're still overextending your punches, Your Highness." 

The small boy grunted and continued his training. He was currently executing a kata that was designed to increase his strength without sacrificing speed. It required a great deal of concentration to perform it well, and the little prince was a perfectionist. 

Nappa sighed. His charge had already exceeded all of the children his own age and his power level was currently equal to that of many full-grown warriors. Granted, they were only third-class warriors, but the boy was only four and his power and skill were still growing. At his present rate, the boy would be of the elite class by the age of eight. 

Nappa studied the prince's performance and continued his musings. While the Prince had grown strong, the Saiyajin Empire had grown weak. Freeza, using cajolery and thinly veiled threats, exploited the Saiyajin strength. The once elite race of fighters was now no more than a glorified execution squad. The Saiyajin Race, who once protected planets and empires, was now purging them so that Freeza could sell the real estate to the highest bidder. 

It was a dark time. The younger warriors reveled in purging while the older soldiers longed for the glory days when they fought against real enemies rather than heartlessly slaughtering innocents. King Vegeta saw this, but his hands were tied. Only a year after his son's birth, Freeza had delivered an ultimatum -- either aid the planet broker with his business, or have his planet destroyed and entire race wiped out. 

Faced with the annihilation of his people, he king had no choice and sold his planet into servitude. 

The forced agreement did not sit well with the king; he became a changed man. His heart, which had broken after his mate's death, turned to stone. He was short with his son and never accepted any faults in the small boy. Nor did he ever show the boy any affection. Additionally, King Vegeta also refused to allow his son to make any friends. The boy's only companions were Nappa, his appointed guardian, and his current training partner the third-class warrior, Radditz. 

Vegeta was nearing the end of the kata and Nappa pulled himself out of his reverie. He had thought about all of this before. Now it was time to make his grandson as strong as he could.   


* * *

Freeza stalked into the throne room, his eyes narrowed angrily. The court accurately gauged the planet broker's mood and scattered, fearing for their lives. 

"King Vegeta, you will explain why you are refusing to purge the planet Ruvant!" Freeza demanded without any preamble. 

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Freeza," the king responded coldly. 

"On the contrary, my dear king, I think you do," Freeza purred, his tail lashing behind him. "After all, we have an agreement. I let your people live under the protection of the Kold Empire, and in return, you willingly have your warriors work for me. Your refusal violates that agreement. Now, Your Majesty, what do you think I should do?" he asked a mocking tone. 

"I have grown tired of your threats, Freeza. Because of you, we are sending our young off-world to purge planets. Because of you, our race has lost honor! Because of you, our warriors will not be allowed to enter the Hall of the Warriors at their deaths. There is no honor in purging, only blood and death." The king paused for a breath. "It is better to die fighting you and your armies, then to continue on the course you have set us." 

Freeza sneered at the king, "Is that your final answer, King Vegeta?" 

The king nodded, his eyes hard. 

"Wrong answer, Your Majesty." 

"What?" 

"Why would I want to destroy such a valuable resource as your people, when I can control them instead? There is something that I think you want very much, Your Highness. Something, or should I say someone, who you would do practically anything for." 

King Vegeta stared at the Ice-jin in dawning horror. 

"You did quite well in hiding him from me the last time I visited this miserable planet. But fortunately for me, I happen to have an excellent intelligence service. And you, my poor king, have many enemies who would be very happy to see you suffer." Freeza paused for effect. "I think your son will make an excellent hostage and plaything. What do you think, Your Majesty? 

"No . . ." the king growled. He leapt at the small alien with his hands curved into claws. "I will kill you before I let you have my son!" 

Freeza danced out the way. "My, my. It appears as if I have touched a nerve. Doesn't it? Well, I might as well touch another." 

Shifting behind the enraged monarch, the planet broker performed a quick chop against the back of the king's neck. 

King Vegeta stumbled, his knees buckled. "No. . . Veg . . ." His eyes rolled back, and he slumped to the floor of the throne room. 

"It was such a pleasure doing business with you, King Vegeta. I do hope you will try to be a bit more cordial next time. I do so hate disciplining you." Freeza purposely stepped over the unconscious man. "Now I do believe it is time for me to claim my prize."   


* * *

Vegeta delivered a vicious uppercut to the warrior's face followed by a hard knee to the gut which left his opponent doubled over, gasping for air. "You're too slow, Radditz!" he crowed in delight. 

Radditz straightened and said, "Your Highness is correct. But you would be wise to remember that while you are gloating you are giving your enemy time to recover." A feral grin graced his lips as he began to attack the prince anew. 

Vegeta continued sparring with Radditz while Nappa looked on. He knew that the boy was correct: Radditz was too slow. It was nearing time for the king to appoint a new sparring partner. 

"Ah, I see we have the little prince playing. Isn't that sweet?" drawled Freeza from the entranceway of the training grounds. 

"Freeza! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Nappa, shocked. The old warrior did not react to surprises well. It made him slow in battle and in life. But he was fiercely loyal and followed orders to the letter, which made him an excellent soldier. 

"I've come to get the little monkey prince. He will be joining me on my ship," replied Freeza smoothly. 

"The king would never allow it!" cried Nappa. 

"King Vegeta doesn't have any choice. The prince will accompany me or the planet will be destroyed. It is as simple as that." 

"Th-then I demand that Radditz, the boy's training partner, and I, his guardian, accompany you," stammered Nappa. 

"No." 

Nappa shook his head stubbornly at Freeza's refusal. "I have to insist. The king has ordered me to guard him and train him and that is what I will do. Either you kill me now or you let me come with you," he stated pugnaciously. 

Freeza considered this statement momentarily. "You and the other may come. Your loyalty is noted. Grab the boy. We leave now." 

Nappa nodded, relieved, and motioned for the two combatants to cease their sparring. 

"Vegeta, come here," Nappa called. 

The boy and the warrior trotted over to Nappa. The prince stopped in front of and looked up at him imperiously. "Why have you stopped the match? I was going to defeat Radditz." 

"You must prepare yourself for a journey, my prince. We are going to accompany Freeza on his journeys." 

"I don't have to follow his orders. I am the Prince of All Saiyajin, the only person I have to answer to is my father." 

"Oh, but you do have to answer to me, little monkey. Otherwise, you and everyone on this planet will be obliterated. You wouldn't want that, would you?" interjected Freeza. 

The boy considered these words. He knew his duty, even at his tender age. Nappa and his father had taught him well. His planet came first. So he knew what course lay ahead of him, but being a child he still balked at it. 

"I will join you, Freeza," the prince stated, as if the threat were never issued. 

"Good. Come with me," Freeza commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. 

The three nodded once and followed the Ice-jin to his ship. 

As Vegeta walked up the gangplank into the ship, he turned and surveyed his world one last time.   


* * *

"Your Majesty!" 

The king groaned, wincing at the sharp pain that lanced through his head. 

"Your Majesty!" 

"What?" the prone man growled irritably. 

"The Prince has been taken!" 

The frantic words penetrated into King Vegeta's brain. His son. His precious son! The fusion of his beloved mate and himself was now in the hands of that sadist. 

The monarch waved off the hand extended to help him up, slowly rolled to his stomach, and pushed himself up to his knees. The king shook away the lingering dizziness and began issuing orders. "Summon the Royal Guard! Tell them to spread the word as quickly as possible of the Prince's abduction. We are ending our association with that cowardly kidnapper! Launch all of the incupods. If the Ancestors favor us, they will be safe and grow to reestablish the Saiyajin Race. The rest of you, come with me! We shall attempt to free the prince or die in the attempt. We shall not suffer the indignity of having one of the royal house being held as captive! Who is with me?" 

"I am!" 

"I am!" 

"I am!" 

All around the throne room, voices of warriors joined their comrades in anger and anticipation. 

"Your Majesty I shall be honored to die by your side!" 

"At last, a real battle. I can finally wash the stench of planet purging off with the blood of my enemies!" 

"The prince shall be freed!" 

"It is a good day to die." 

The king looked up at the speaker, a grizzled and scarred old man. "Aye, it is a good day to die." 

Rising to his feet, the king raised his arms into the air. "To me!" 

With ragged cheers, the warriors thrust their fists into the air. 

"Follow me, my warriors!" the king shouted. With his right fist upraised, he turned away to lead the charge against Freeza's ship. 

Follow me, into the Halls of our Ancestors!"   


* * *

"Lord Freeza." 

"Report, Kui." 

"The hostages have been separated and secured. The two warriors are in the brig. And the little princeling has been placed in one of the cargo holds." 

"Good. Let the brat keep the rats company!" 

A high-pitched alarm sounded. 

"Sensors, what do you have?" 

"My Lord, it appears that the Saiyajin are attempting to free the hostages. They have managed to overpower the guards on the main ramp and are heading this direction." 

Freeza smirked. "The fools. Well now I shan't disappoint them. Tell the guards to defend the corridor outside my throne room. Let's lead these stupid monkeys to their doom." 

"It shall be as you command!" 

"Come to me, King Vegeta . . ." Freeza purred. 

The Saiyajin rescue squad, intent on saving their prince, let themselves be led through the areas of heaviest resistance close to Freeza's lair. None of them contemplated the idea of a trap. One by one, the warriors with the king fell -- several taking blasts intended for their monarch. 

At last they came to the door to Freeza's throne room. The king had just lifted his hand up and moved to blow down the door, when it slid open of its own accord. 

"Now, now, King-y I don't think that will be necessary. I've let you play enough today. Now I think it is time for you to face your punishment." 

"It is you who shall be punished, Freeza!" the king spat. "Attack, my warriors!" 

"Humph." Freeza snorted and negligently lifted one finger. Lazily, he began firing deadly ki bolts. One by one, the remaining Saiyajin accompanying their king were mowed down. 

"Now, that was pointless. What did you really hope to accomplish?" 

"Your defeat, you coward" 

"Coward?" 

"Yes, Coward. You can't even face your enemies like a true warrior. Instead you cower behind threats and hostages." 

"And I am supposed to care what you think?" 

"No, you are supposed to die." 

Freeza laughed. "I am going to miss you, Your Majesty. But, I believe that your usefulness has come to an end. You've betrayed me. It would set a dangerous precedent to allow you and your race to live. You have obviously failed to hold up your end of the agreement we made four years ago. Therefore, I will no longer uphold mine. Your little stunt has doomed your race. However, I think that I shall spare your son. I am going to raise him to be my plaything and personal killing machine. Just think, Your Majesty, your noble offspring will be my slave. I will mold him. He will be mine. A fitting end to your noble house, don't you think?" he taunted, visibly enjoying the looks of anger and horror the Saiyajin monarch was giving him. 

"Now, I think it is time for you to die, King Vegeta." 

Freeza formed a ki-ball in his hands and hurled it at the king. The king dodged out of the way and charged his enemy. Freeza stood his ground, waiting for the king's attack. 

King Vegeta threw hard punches at the Ice-jin's face, but none of them connected. Freeza blocked them one handed, smirking all the while. The king noticed this and switched tactics. He began to fire ki blasts at Freeza. These too had little effect; all they succeeded in doing was demolishing the throne room. 

Freeza yawned. "Is that all you are capable of? How did you ever hope to defeat me? I suppose I will have to teach you how do things properly." With that, he rushed the king. 

In vain, the king tried to parry the oncoming barrage of punches and kicks. He blocked the first and second punches but not the kick to his midsection that followed. 

King Vegeta was knocked back against a wall gasping for breath. 

"You-you will pay for that, Freeza," the king ground out between breaths. 

"Oh, will I now? You hardly seem in a position to talk, King Vegeta." 

"I will defeat you!" 

"You say that so often. However, I've yet to see any results." 

The king lunged at his enemy, his arms outstretched, his fingers forming claws. He swiped at Freeza's abdomen and connected. But, the blow had little effect. The Ice-jin grunted but returned the swipe with a chop to the king's neck. 

King Vegeta fell to the floor gracelessly. He turned himself over and saw Freeza looming over him. 

"It's over, Your Majesty," Freeza gloated. 

"You may have bested me, you piece of slug offal, but the Legendary has been reborn and he will have the power to destroy you!" the king spat. 

"I doubt that, your Majesty. But then again, you won't be there to see it either way." 

Freeza formed a ki ball in his hand and aimed it at the king. The ball flew straight and true. It pierced the king's armor and emerged from his back. 

The king coughed blood and glared at his enemy, trying to summon enough strength to attack Freeza again. 

"Oh dear, it appears that there is still some life left in you. I'll have to remedy that." With that, Freeza hurled another ki ball at the king. 

Seeing his death approaching, King Vegeta whispered softly, "Avenge me, my son. Beloved, I will join you soo. . ." 

Then the blast hit, and King Vegeta was no more. 

"Humph! I had higher hopes for His Majesty. The stupid monkey has left me with no choice. Without their king to keep them in line, the Saiyajin race is near useless. Oh well, I had better incinerate the trash. I don't want to be slovenly now do I?" 

As his space ship rose into the air, the planet broker depressed a button to open the hatch overhead. He levitated his chair through the opening for one final view of the planet below. As if somehow cognizant of their monarch's death, the Saiyajin were rising up to meet him. Well, Freeza thought, I mustn't disappoint them. 

The alien held his hand aloft, formed a massive ki ball, and hurled it at the planet.   


* * *

Down in the hold, the small boy hugged his knees to his chest. He did not quite understand what had happened this day. All Vegeta knew was that his life as he knew it was over. 

Another chapter had begun.   


* * *

_AN: This chapter when I wrote it back in 2001 was only 6 pages long in Word. When I did the rewrite, it doubled to 12 pages. It was missing a lot of description and character development, which I have since tried to fill out. As I mentioned earlier, when I first wrote this, I hadn't seen much of the series at all and I knew nothing about the Bardock Special. When I finally saw the anime that dealt with the final days of Vegeta-sei, I noticed that the endings changed based on who was telling it. The Bardock Special has one way, Dodoria describes another, and Freeza yet another. So I decided I could play with things a bit. Yes, I made Nappa Vegeta's grandfather, to me it made sense given Nappa's unswerving loyalty and it added a little more tragedy._

_I also had way too much fun writing Freeza. I find that if I am in a bad mood, writing Freeza allows me to get all of my pent up aggression out. He is just a riot._

_I want to thank four people specifically in addition to thanking all of my readers. Rhianikki, my best friend and one of the best sounding boards/betas I have had. She doesn't really like the series -- but she supports me by watching it and contributing to my fanfics. Zab Jade, one my betas and good friends she gave me lots of good advice and feedback, thank you. Lady MacBeth, my final beta and friend, her unflinching beta caught my comma issues as well as my shift-key happiness. The final person I want to thank is Mia Skywalker, who many years ago encouraged me as a writer. So a big thank you to all of you._

_I love hearing what my readers think. And as many authors before me have stated, Reviews are the meat of the writer._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
